1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitive load driving technique, and more particularly to a load driving apparatus relating to light-emitting-diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional load driving apparatus for LEDs, a current mode control chip may be provided with a pulse-width-modulation (PWM) dimming function, which may be used to adjust the brightness of an LED string. On the other hand, in order to stabilize a DC voltage required for the LED string in operation, an RC series network is usually connected externally to a compensation pin (CMP) of the control chip, so as to compensate a compensation voltage on the compensation pin of the control chip. However, since the compensation voltage on the compensation pin of the control chip changes (i.e. rises) in response to (or with) the variation (i.e. enabling and disabling) of a pulse-width-modulation (PWM) signal for dimming, the LED string at the current switching transient may have the generation of an over-shoot current.